Traditionally, a wireless communication apparatus for connecting to a network such as a public radio network has been widely used. Also, a 3G (third generation) mobile service (referred to as third generation in Japan) has been started since 2002. Initially, a main application of the mobile service has been a small-capacity packet such as sound and a mail. However, a using action of a user is changing to download of comparatively large size packet such as download of a music file and viewing of moving images by introduction of a high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) and the like.
Also, for example, it is assumed that users be concentrated in a specific area and the users download large-capacity packets. In this case, since traffics are locally concentrated, it is possible that a sufficient rate cannot be obtained.
Therefore, for example, a technique of a handover which switches base stations by using a communication quality has been proposed (refer to Patent Document 1).